An American at Hogwarts
by SlytherinLenoir25
Summary: Eli Stilinksi was many things, she gladly admitted that. But when some old woman tells her she's a witch, it's almost unbelievable. Than again, a close friend was a werewolf; she shouldn't be surprised. Now she's at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. What could go wrong? Rated for room to wiggle. Not cannon. At all *Note- I am not a good writer, any tips would be great.
1. Chapter 1

Eli Stilinski has seen a lot of things, and heard more. But being told she was a witch? Now that's a new one. But it made sense, how else would Scott have somehow made it out of Eichen House? She had thought it with all she had, and he had appeared, in front of her. Bloody, but alive. Stiles apparently was a Wizard as well; he wasn't coming with her to school though. He thought that a wizard in the pack would help. Wouldn't if he killed himself using his wand without practicing.

She sat, with her back straight as a board, in the headmaster's office. Dumbledore was a mysterious man, and he looked as old as dirt. Apparently wizards lived longer than non-magic folk. She rose an eyebrow at the dusty old hat he was setting on her head.

"Normally we have sorting at the Welcome Feast, but since this is an interesting circumstance; that couldn't happen."

"Well yeah. School started a month ago."  
Dumbledore didn't reply, but proceeded with putting the hat on her long, wavy, dark brown hair.

" _Well, this is a first. A 16-year-old getting sorted?"_ Eli almost jumped at the voice in her head, she fought to keep her features impassive. It was her shtick. She and Derek didn't get along for no reason.

 **"** **Just get to sorting me dude."** She thought back.

 _"_ _Dude?"_ Eli laughed out loud. A hat just said dude.

 _"_ _You're smart, really smart. Ravenclaw would suit you well but wait, you're too cunning for that house. You're not nice enough for Hufflepuff. You'd be great in almost all of the houses. Miss Stilinski you really are an interesting one. I know where to put you. SLYTHERIN."_ The hat all but shouted in her ear.

Dumbledore stood,

"I will have an elf get a student from your house to lead you to your common room." He snapped his fingers and a second later, a short, wrinkly looking appeared, it had massive eyes and was wearing a tea cozy as an outfit.

"This is Mipsy. Mipsy this is Miss Stilinski. Would you grab Mr. Malfoy from Slytherin and tell him I need him."  
"Yes sirs." And Mipsy was gone.

"Want a lemon drop while we wait?" Dumbledore held out a silver dish,

"Oh I love lemon drops." Eli sat back down, "Wait, what about my stuff?"

"It's already in your dorm. The moment you got sorted, it went there. Magic my dear."

They conversed for a few minutes before a knock sounded on the door, Dumbledore opened the door and a pale, bleach blonde haired kid her age walked in. Looking like he'd rather be anywhere else.

"Mr. Malfoy this is Eli Stilinski. She was just sorted into Slytherin. Lead her the way to the house please. Eli could tell this guy, Malfoy would rather kiss a frog than do as he was being asked but, after a moment, he nodded in her direction.

"Well come on." He said.

"I trust you will get our new student well acquainted." Professor Dumbledore said as they walked out of his magnificent office. Malfoy didn't say a word, didn't even look back to see if Eli was following him. Jerk.

She felt her phone vibrate in her jean pocket (yes, it works at Hogwarts. McGonagall had charmed her laptop, phone, and IPad so they all would work. Apparently that was a request from a few of the muggle born students.

"Stiles!" she said brightly into her phone, she noticed Malfoy freeze, shoot her a look and keep walking.

"How's Hogwarts? Did you get sorted yet?"

"Yes, I'm in Slytherin. I don't know anything about these houses but apparently I'm not nice enough for Hufflepuff. Fuck that noise." Once again Malfoy froze, he slowed down so they were walking in step, they made eye contact and he raised an eyebrow.

"You? Nice. You make Theo look like an angel." Stiles joked.

"Theo is an overzealous, jack ass alpha wannabe. If he keeps giving you trouble, I will come there from Scotland, rip his nuts off shove them down his cocky ass little throat, chop him into pieces then feed him to Scott or Derek. Probably Derek." Malfoy's eyes grew huge. What the hell?

"I love you Eli… you're my favorite sister. I'll make sure to tell him that."

"I'm your only sister Stiles. And if he goes near Liam. I won't just do all that, I'll shove Wolfsbane down his throat so he dies a slow painful death."

"Eli! You can't just say shit like that."

Eli shot Malfoy a look,

"Oh come on. I go to a magical school, I'm sure there's more things to worry about than teenaged werewolves."

"Be careful sis. Got to go."

"What the bloody hell was that about?" Malfoy questioned, stopping.

Eli took a deep breath,

"As it sounded Malfoy."  
"My name is Draco. And werewolves are scum."

Eli had Draco against the wall in a flash,

"My best friends are werewolves. They are not scum. If you so much as dare to utter a bad thing about werewolves again, I'll curse you into oblivion."

Draco actually seemed scared, but his features quickly took back on his cool, careless appearance.

"Hurry Stilinski. We don't have all night. I have patrols soon."

Eli rolled her eyes, the rest of the walk was in silence. He led her down to the dungeons it seemed, stopping at a big stone wall;

"Pureblood."

"What the hell is a pureblood?" Eli asked as they walked into the common room, which was bustling with students. Several turned to look at them; a pug faced girl sidled up to Draco's side.

"Who's this Draco?" she asked, "And why is she here?"

Eli stood in front of the girl,

"SHE is right here. She is in your house. I'm Eli." Eli replied, her voice patronizing.

"Eli what?" Pug girl asked.

"Stilinski."

"I've never heard of the Stilinskis."  
Eli rolled her eyes,

"I'm American. If you'd listen to my voice you'd realize it."

"Pansy this is Eli; Eli this is Pansy. She's in our year."

"Where is the girl's dorm?" Eli asked, ignoring Pansy and turning to Draco.

"I'll show you." A new voice, this one sounded just as cocky as Draco but, in a different way. If that made any sense.

"Thanks. Uh?" The guy was cute, there was no doubt about that. Actually he was gorgeous.

"Finnick Odair at your service." He took her hand, kissing her knuckles.

Eli laughed, taking her hand back.

"Charmed. I don't know if you heard but I'm Eli."  
"Don't listen to those two, their clique is all about blood purity." Finnick said darkly, he lowered his voice,

"And I'm almost a 100% that Malfoy is a death eater."

"What the hell is that?"

Finnick motioned to an empty loveseat, it was a deep green, much like everything else in the room, hell the room itself was bathed in a green light. From the windows that were looking out into the lake, "Sit, I'll explain a few things then point you to your room."

"Sounds grand." Eli tucked her feet under her after she had sat, why not get comfy.

Finnick muttered a couple spells, "Just a silencing charm so no one can listen in."

"I know that one! I learned some over the summer. Apparently the statute of underage wizardry doesn't apply to me unless I'm over here and not at school."

"Well, I don't know if you know much about Wizarding England. But there is this man named Voldemort. Not many people say his name, but there's no reason to fear a name. Anyway, think of a Wizard Hitler. But instead of Jewish people, he targets muggle born people, and muggles. He thinks that the muggle born stole the magic and don't deserve the power."  
Eli pursed her lips, "I'm a muggle born."  
"That you are, but I don't care. I'm pureblood but, wasn't raised in the customs of most Slytherins. You'll soon learn that we're seen as the dark witches and wizards. Apparently we're all evil."

"You don't seem evil."

Finnick chuckled,

"I'm not but, I'm not perfect either. I think I'm one of the few Slytherin who has close friends outside of the house. If you want, we can eat breakfast with them tomorrow. They're Gryffindor's."  
"Sounds good. So where's the girl's dorm." Eli yawned mid-sentence.

"Over there." Finnick pointed across the common room,

"Meet me down here in the morning. Don't forget to wear your robes."

"Night Finnick."

The girl's dorm was beautiful, more green of course. But the beds where nice four poster beds, with curtains that you could draw closed around you. She dug through her trunk, pulling out a pair of leggings and one of Stiles's lacrosse jerseys, closing her curtains and changing behind them. She headed towards what she hoped was the bathroom, she and a pretty blonde girl where the only ones in there. She pulled out her tooth brush,

"Your hair is beautiful, and how you stuck up to Pansy like that. Wow." The blonde said.

"Well, she was being a bitch. I'm Eli." She held out her hand.

"I'm Charlotte, call me Charlie. I'm surprised you're in Slytherin. You seem nice."  
"Oh honey. Just you wait."

"I like you. You know, I was almost a Hufflepuff, but because I swore and cheated on a test once. I'm here."

"Not to one up you, but I seduced my brother's arch nemesis, stabbed him just as he was about to kiss me. Oh the taste of revenge." Eli fought back the other memory involving Theo by shaking her head.

"Wow. Ok. Note to self, never make Eli mad."

"Good night Charlie."

*I am not a good writer, but it's fun. So I'm sorry if this sucks.


	2. Chapter 2

Eli changed from her pajamas into, a pair of black "suede" ankle bootie with a little heel, thick black leggings, a long white V-Neck with a black tank under. Her Slytherin robes over it all. She ran her hands thru her damp hair, it always air dries best. She grabbed her backpack before wandering down to the common room, where a sleepy eyed Finnick waited by the door for her. He looked even sexier with sleepy eyes.

"Morning." He mumbled, his voice deep.

"Good morning Finnick. Ready for breakfast?"  
"Yep."  
Finnick led her to the Great Hall, as they walked in; she doubted she would ever grow tired of the ceiling and its beauty. He walked towards a small group of Gryffindor teens, a guy with messy black hair, a girl with bushy brown hair, a tall, gangly teen with vibrant red hair and a tall, kind looking young man with chestnut brown hair; he looked up as they neared the table, making eye contact with her. She blushed and looked down.

"Hey guys, this is my new housemate and friend Eli. Eli this is Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville." So kind boy was Neville.

"She's a Slytherin?" Ron asked, a hint of distain in his voice.

"Sit." Finnick told Eli.

"Yes, a Slytherin. What of it?" Eli asked.

"You're American?" Hermione was surprised, and that never happened.

"Yeah, found out I was a witch a few months ago. Some things were going down back home that I couldn't leave. Trained and shit there. Now I'm here. Just wish my brother was too."

"Are you a sixth year?" Harry asked, his voice was quiet, his eyes haunted. She'd recognize that look anywhere.

"Yea, I'm taking lessons with the various teachers to up to par as you kiddos though. SO does anyone know where the greenhouses are? I have Herbology first."  
"We have it with your house. You can walk with us." Hermione smiled warmly, she was going to like this girl.

"Thanks. I'd like that."  
The group grew into comfortable chatter, Eli made eye contact with Neville again. It was his turn to blush and look down,

"Not much of a talker?" she spoke quietly.

Neville shrugged, "I guess."

Eli smiled at him,

"Well, I am. So I guess we will see how this works out."  
Eli loved Herbology, she was paired with Neville and shot a secret hex at Pansy when the fellow Slytherin "accidentally" hurled dirt at her.

The next couple of months flew by quickly, Eli grew close with "the Golden Trio" as Malfoy called them all the time, Neville was around a lot too. She found herself quickly growing a crush on the young man. Which was weird, he wasn't her type. Derek or, even Brett was more her type. Stiles sent things via owl all the time, he loved the idea of hand-writing letters. She was always getting something from someone back in Cali, seems the pack actually missed her.

"What the hell is a boggart?" Eli mumbled to Hermione, they were in Defense Against The Dark Arts, Prof. Snape was apparently ill, so they had a substitute, Professor Flitwick from Charms.

"You'll see." Hermione replied.

Several people went and Eli was beginning to understand what it was, it transformed into your biggest fear, you thought of a way to make it less scary, spoke _Riddikulus_ and it turned into said thing. What was her biggest fear?  
"Miss Stilinski. You're next. Be prepared." Flitwick called.

Eli stepped in front of a headless clown, and the boggart instantly turned. In front of her was Stiles, he was bleeding from the stomach, his shirt ripped to practically shred.

"Why didn't you save me? Theo killed us because you left us."

Eli stuttered a _Riddikulus,_ but it didn't turn into anything funny. Theo now stood in front of her, in wolf form. His eyes red. Alpha red.

"Eli Eli Eli." His voice was calm, condescendingly so, "You abandoned your pathetic pack and I was able to kill them all. Want to know how?"

"Riddikulus." Eli said, her voice a tad louder this time. Theo was still in front of her, this time with Stiles in front of him, a claw against his throat.

"No, Stiles. Don't hurt him." Tears poured down Eli's cheeks. She stumbled back a few inches. Boggart Theo slit Stiles's throat and tossed his body to the ground, "Now for some real fun." He was in front of her in an instant.

"You're so fucking dumb, you useless human being. You think I actually cared about you?"

"Riddik…" Eli didn't finish, as Neville shoved her out of the way. Shouting the spell, it turned into Snape wearing his gran's vulture hat. Eli fled the room, Neville not far behind.

Eli stopped down the hall, hands on her knees, Neville didn't say anything as he pulled her against him.

"Remember me telling you about the chimera Theo?" she said after a few minutes of her crying into his chest.

"Yes, what that kid Theo?"

"Yes."  
"He's your worst fear? Might I ask why?"

Eli took a deep breath, wrapping her arms around Neville so he was as close to her as possible. She missed the blush that lit up his cheeks.

"Well, last year. We had a thing. Everyone told me he was bad news. Turns out they were right. He was using me to get close to the pack. It all came down to one night, we were supposed to have a date that night. Instead the Dread Doctors kidnapped me from my house. My dad was at work, I struggled as much as I could. Ending up breaking the window in the front door. I was locked up in a basement with no windows for what seemed like forever, it was only a week. Theo would taunt me every chance he got, and told the pack everything that was happening to me. Which I won't get into now. Anyway, to make a long story short; they found me. I killed one of the doctors who tried to drug me with a rock. Not something I want to relive. Theo still lives and goes to school in Beacon Hills. He doesn't know I'm a witch."  
"Bloody hell. Why does he live there still? Why hasn't the pack done anything?"

"Trust me, they want to. But he's not 18 yet, my dad is waiting until then. Hopefully he slips up. My dad's the sheriff, he can arrest him then."

Neville placed a kiss to the top of her head,

"Eli, I am so sorry that that happened. If you ever need someone to talk to, I will. No matter what time."  
"Can we go to the kitchens? I want a hot chocolate."  
-

Eli buried her face into Neville's chest, she seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"It's only for three weeks El. I hope you like my gift." He said.

"You got me something?" Eli cocked her head to the side, "Why?"  
"Because, I want to. I care about you (cue swoon)."

"Well, I got you something too. It's slipped into your trunk."  
"An owl will deliver it Christmas Eve or morning.'"

"An owl can make it across the ocean?"

Neville chuckled, "Yes. Now come on love, train leaves early in the morning."

Eli rolled her eyes,

"Can't we just sneak into the Room of Requirement? I liked falling asleep in there that one time. Plus, I'm not going to see you for three weeks."

Neville nodded,

"Come on." He said, taking her hand. Eli really wished she had the balls to tell him how she felt about him. But alas, she was a chicken shit.


	3. Chapter 3

**My computer crashed, please don't be upset! I finally got a new one, and now I'll be able to post again:D**

 **If you have any tips; I'd gladly take any you have.**


End file.
